


Amidst a crash of worlds

by fireplanetz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Experimental work, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Testing this idea, Would be eventual Convin/Reed800, let me know if it's worth pursuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireplanetz/pseuds/fireplanetz
Summary: Testing an idea I had of what would happen after the android revolution when Detroit falls into the hands of the android rebels.Gavin makes a promise to hunt down Connor and kill him, but maybe the handsome android revolutionary can change his mind.Please let me know if this idea interests you and I should write a whole fic about it!
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Amidst a crash of worlds

February 3rd, 2039.

Three months since the beginning of the android revolution. Three months since Detroit fell into the hands of the android rebels.

The city was almost unrecognizable, a skeleton of what it once was. The streets were empty, destroyed by the riots that raged through the city on the night of the revolution. Homes and businesses had been burned to the ground, leaving nothing but rubble and blackened ash that caked the belongings of the people who once populated the area. The bridge connecting Detroit to the Canadian city of Windsor had been bombed and was now in ruins, making it impossible for anyone to cross the river. 

Electricity had long since been cut from the city, turning the skyline black at night. No warmth radiated from the cold, empty necropolis that Detroit had become.

What had once been a bustling, American city, was now a formidable, desolate carcass of what it had once been.

Non-military humans were forbidden from entering the Android Occupied Zone. Too dangerous, decided by the President herself. Markus had made it clear that any humans who entered the city limits would be killed, and strains of fighting over the past months proved that he would keep his word.

But Gavin wasn’t afraid. He’d beaten Connor once, in the archive room. He could do it again.

And now, as he stood, looking over the ruins of the city, he made a promise.

_ I’ll find you Connor. And this time, you won't come back. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
